


Inkydandy Comics Read Aloud

by VodkaRuiko (Vodka112)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/VodkaRuiko
Summary: A compilation of various fancomics by Inkydandy read aloud in video format. Included are:Happy Holidays SpecialWashing Jason's HairA Summer StoryDaddy Issues ShirtsHelmet HairAn October Story (with sound effects)Moving Jason's Stuff (in the cave) aka Bruce playing Pretend with the kids.





	Inkydandy Comics Read Aloud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Various Fancomics]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400851) by Inkydandy. 



> Recorded Dec2016 while I had a sore throat and a mouth sore... I think. So pardon the weird buzzing sounds intermittent through the whole vid. (I recorded it while I was sick because my voice got waaaaay low. I felt confident in giving a better, lower pitched performance.)

[Inkydandy Batfam Comics Read Aloud](https://vimeo.com/281914763) from [Vodka Ruiko](https://vimeo.com/user83857980) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
